


Taste

by DoreyG



Category: Dublin Murder Squad Series - Tana French
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: He wonders what his mouth must take like.
Relationships: Cassie Maddox/Sam O'Neill/Rob Ryan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



Cassie's mouth tastes of champagne, even when she hasn't been drinking. She tastes fizzy and wild, untamed and beautiful, and every single touch of her lips leaves sparkling joy behind.

Sam's mouth tastes of honey, even when he hasn't been eating. He tastes sweet and rich, stable and grounded in a way that he certainly isn’t, and every single brush of his mouth leaves him feeling far happier than he deserves.

He wonders what his mouth must take like, whenever either of them kisses him. Probably of shadows and instability, the copper tang of a fuck up waiting to happen.


End file.
